narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tenjōgakure
Under construction; Will be finished by the weekend (Classes tomorrow can't stay up) Tenjōgakure (, Tenjōgakure no Sato; lit. "Village Hidden within the Heavens") is a hidden village found within the Land of Dragons. Although a new village, due to Meido's heavy influence and support, Tenjōgakure currently holds massive military force and economic stability. Tenjōgakure having been built near mines and mineral rich soils allows grants both Tenjōgakure and Meido nearly unlimited riches. It is said to be the richest village to date. And only few know how to actually access it. Due to such Economic power, . So far, Soru Kurama is the first Tenjōkage as well as it's founder. Soru created Tenjōgakure near a complex system of caves filled with rich minerals and precious metals. Gifting Tenjōgakure valuable riches. Only the wealthiest live in Tenjōgakure, and so every house is exquisite. Mansions cover it's streets which are also filled with stalls of rare items. The Tenjōkage works and lives in Tenjōgakure's center. A simple shed with nothing in it but a few mattresses. A ironic structure seeing how most of Tenjōgakure's buildings are covered in gold. Shinobi of this village seem to have a natural affinity for Genjutsu and weapon mastery. Most of their tools are made of pure gold and silver, making them both unique and strong. Tenjōgakure Shinobi are also very religious towards the Tenjōkage The standard attire for the shinobi from this village consists of a long, black or purple cloaks over shinobi armor. which is tied by a Golden Sash. Golden Suns and Silver moons are printed all over every ones cloak with a Golden eye resting on their Headbands. History Founding Word of a system of caves filled with rich minerals and precious metals reached Soru's ears. He knew having control of such an area would grant Meido an exponential boost in both power and economic status. However, mining such an area proved a dangerous risk. Also, moving resources between villages could create a weakness for Meido. While pondering, Yuna made a rare suggestion...Establish a village. Soru held serious doubts. Creating a Village would take time and money. Two resources he controlled. He had no worry for villagers. The Land of Water and Waves were filled with people who worshiped Soru and what he represented. And his village would have an open gate policy. Simply register, and become a official citizen. Directing his funds and workers, within a Year, Soru had a rich village built within the Land of Dragon. And a few months later, the village boomed with thousands who see Soru as a deity. Political Power Unlike other villages, Tenjōgakure does not follow a Daiymo or Village Elder. Instead, Soru holds absolute control over all decisions. And in his absence, Yuna takes his helm. Doing so creates a certainty of pureness. Soru's detached views erase bribery, while his determination fuels Tenjōgakure's overall growth. Overall, Tenjōgakure's hierarchy is pretty much similar to Meido. Culture At first sight, Tenjogakure is famous for it's Gambling, partying, and Red Light district. Only the most attractive whores work within it's confines. Due to it's high amounts of valuable resources, The Shinobi world's wealthiest live within Tenjōgakure. Tenjōgakure culture differs as well. Those who just live in the village are the typical noble households. Daiymo families from other lands often live here while their husbands work. Every house a mansion, no one lives poor within Tenjōgakure. However, Shinobi and inhabitants must serve their Tenjōkage religiously. Until it reaches a point of mind control. Religion The people of Tenjōgakure see Soru as a Deity. Everyone worships him, and it is taboo to speak down about him. Shinobi wear unique cloaks with his third eye printed upon the hood and patrol the streets. Tenjōgakure residents pray to Soru at least three times a day, an action they invoked onto themselves as he wishes not to be prayed to. To them, Soru is the savior. The Boy who is destined to end all suffering. They believe Tenjōgakure to be heaven itself. Laws • No one is allowed to speak down about Soru, Yuna Hime or Tenjōgakure •No Civilian Murdering •No Heavy Investigating •Defection is a crime punishable by death • • • • • • Punishments Clans Kurama Clan Branch Unnamed Clan Organizations Meido Allied Nations or Villages *Land of Dragons - Ryūgakure